


From Pack to Three

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Empire, Gen, Order 66, Post Clone Wars, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Wolffe in the time between the Clone Wars and his involvement in the Rebellion - what has he done?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	From Pack to Three

**Author's Note:**

> This has been living in my head rent-free for the past month and I had to write it. One of the writers or directors said that Wolffe had the chip in his head longer/during Order 66 and even though his was removed, he can still feel the effects so I tried to put it in here. 
> 
> Uh content warning for the chips and the dehumanization that comes with it.
> 
> I waffled back and forth between the clones not knowing what they did and knowing what they did - Tup seemed to not remember what he did, but Rex definitely did, so I headcanon it varies from clone to clone - some don't remember at all, some have a vague memory, others can't tell exactly what they did, and some have a very clear idea of what they did. I imagine Rex heard the Order and figured out exactly what it was trying to do, while Tup had no idea what was going on. I imagine Wolffe is in the middle - He has a vague idea, but because he was under Sidious's control for the most part, his memory is skewed and he doesn't have a very accurate idea of what he did.
> 
> This is really vague because in case Lucasfilm decides to release more on Wolffe's life, I don't want to tell a story that deviates completely/clashes with canon (I know I toss canon out the window as much as I can, but so that fifty different universes don't conflict with canon when talking to others, I'd rather be as canon compatible as possible)

There were two parts to the Battle of Cato Nemoidia. 

Wolffe was leading the ground assault while the General would support them in the air. The 442nd Siege Battalion was helping alongside his Wolfpack, and as the ground assault went smoothly - 

Out of the corner of his eye, something crashes into a platform. Normally he wouldn’t look, but something familiar about the falling shape made him do a double take.

_No_.

The General had been shot out of the sky, and his pilots behind him were flying away. 

Wolffe is torn. They haven’t completed the ground assault, but he needed to know - what could’ve taken down a great pilot?

“Go check on your General! You and the Wolfpack! We’ll finish up here!” the Commander of the 442nd said, seeing Wolffe looking at the crash. Wolffe nodded.

“Wolfpack, to me!” he called, and the Wolfpack turned, and using their jetpacks, jumped from platform to platform. When they finally got to the platform where they saw the General crash, Wolffe wasted no time running to it. 

There was no sign of the General, the only thing left from the crash was the scratch marks of his ship sliding across the platform before falling into the valley below. 

_Stay strong, soldier_ , Wolffe tried to tell himself as he sank to his knees, his hand over the still-warm scratch marks, _You are a clone_ \- 

Memories of the General overwhelmed him and for the first time since he had learned he lost his eye, a tear came running down his face. He turns to the rest of the Wolfpack and shakes his head. 

“Let’s go back and finish - “ he’s cut off when his comlink goes off. He answers and Jag appears.

“Commander Wolffe,” Jag says, “We have a transmission for you and the Wolfpack.” Before Wolffe could question anything, Jag ends the transmission and sends the coordinates to where they’re needed. 

“We’ve already ditched the battle,” Wolffe said, “Might as well go see what this is about.” With that, the Wolfpack left the crash site and to where Jag requested them to be.

* * *

Jag was waiting for them as the Wolfpack got to the coordinates.

“Jag, what happened out there?” Wolffe asked, foregoing any military protocol, “How did General - “

“The General was a traitor,” Jag said flatly, interrupting Wolffe, and he nearly took a step back.

“What? He wasn’t - “ And Jag holds up a beeping comm device, which he answers.

A hologram of a hooded figure appears, and every single one of Wolffe’s instincts began to scream to get his men out of there. Subtly, he signaled for them to slowly move away - 

“Execute Order One,” the hologram said, “You will take all of your Wolfpack with you to Coruscant.”

“Yes, my Lord,” CC-3636 said, and ordered his battalion to move out to the gunships. The 442nd will take care of everything here, his battalion having served their purpose - 

What purpose?

The question is squashed down - _good soldiers follow orders and they don’t question them_ \- and CC-3636 is the last to board the gunships like the good Commander he is. 

There are no words exchanged as the gunship flies away. He feels like something is wrong with that, but quickly squashes it down.

Good soldiers don’t speak when they don’t need to.

* * *

CC-3636 only does what is ordered.

Why should he care that he’s the one who wrote the report of the traitor Plo Koon ( _was he a traitor though?_ ) attempting to suicidally crash into a grub nursery, which is why CT-55/11-9009 shot him down. 

Why should he care that other traitors have similar fates? 

He does break protocol for CC-5052, though.

CC-5052 is in the corner of the barracks, staring at a wall as he wedged himself to be smaller.

“Come on soldier, get up,” CC-3636 says gruffly. CC-5052 doesn’t respond. CC-3636 waves a hand in front of his fellow Commander’s face. 

“I don’t - W - CC-3636, I don’t feel right,” CC-5052 finally whispered, his body shaking.

“Get up,” CC-3636 says, “Don’t give the Empire reasoning for reconditioning or termination.”

“Something’s wrong,” CC-5052 says, “Something is very, very, wrong.”

CC-3636 says nothing but leaves CC-5052 to be miserable. If he wants to be caught being miserable, so be it. 

And that’s the last time he’ll see CC-5052. 

Apparently, all clone troopers have been folded into the 501st, and as they died off, no new troopers would replace them - instead, a new type of armor with nat-born recruits in them would fill the holes the clones left in the rest of the Imperial Army.

He only hears of CC-5052’s disappearance - he’d gone with Vader to investigate some sort of temple, and Vader came back without a Commander.

But why should he care? The Empire is getting things done, so what if they lose a trooper or a clone commander on the way? Sacrifices must be made for victory, after all.

But must they come at such a price?

* * *

He’s been kidnapped.

His battalion was in the middle of a raid on a town - there was a rumor of a Jedi here. He took three troopers with him when they found their suspected Jedi.

He got separated from them - the crowds weren’t moving fast enough out of the way - _move, move move!_ \- and suddenly, a stun bolt struck him and all went dark.

He wakes to hear someone request to put him under - he’s on a medical table is he - and any thought he has is cut off by the drug that puts him under.

* * *

And then Wolffe wakes up.

His mind is hazy from the drug, the right front part of his brain feels weird, and he can’t quite remember the past few years (has it been that long? What…?) but as he wakes up, he registers a familiar face.

A clone.

And not just any clone - the blond hair that made Cody’s _vod’ika_ stand out like a lightsaber in a dark cave and the close-shaved hair just as he remembered. The only difference was the beginnings of a beard growing and lines that weren’t there before. How much time has passed?

“ _Vod’i...ka_?” Wolffe croaks out, and Rex stands up over him.

“Wolffe,” Rex says softly, “How do you feel?”

“Ha...zy…” Wolffe manages to say, and he feels so tired…

“Good to hear, Commander,” Rex says, and he turns away for something. Wolffe tries to reach out, but his arm feels too heavy, and he falls back asleep once more.

It’ll be days later when Wolffe is lucid does things come to him in a rush - Cato Nemoidia, the Orders the Emperor put him under, and the confusion of the image of the Jedi.

Jedi?

_Jedai? Jetiise?_

He doesn’t know which version of the Jedi to believe in - the memories are too twisted together, too confusing.

“Rex?” Wolffe asks as Rex leaves the ship’s controls to check on him. 

“Wolffe? Are you alright?”

“I…how long has it been since the war?”

“Three years,” Rex says sadly, “You’re the only one I could get out without getting caught. I’m sorry, I wish I could’ve gotten more.”

“What?” 

“I’m basically all alone,” Rex started to explain, “I could only get you and a clone commando, and the clone commando was easier to get because he was nowhere near a Jedi and wouldn’t need to have executed one.”

“Wait...where’s...where’s Commander Tano? Or General Skywalker?” Wolffe asked. They were traitors to the Empire, but General Skywalker was not someone he would ever be concerned with when the Republic became the Empire, but Commander Tano…

“I don’t know what happened to General Skywalker,” Rex said, “But Commander Tano...we have the entire flight back to Seelos.”

“Then tell me.”

* * *

Wolffe knew he was too confused to effectively lead. He deferred all leadership to Rex, as Gregor was caught in the middle of a rhydonium explosion and he had been under the chip’s control for years on end. Even though Rex told him the Jedi didn’t believe in taking revenge, Wolffe couldn’t trust that. The chip held him under that belief for years, and he couldn’t depart from it so easily.

And then he found Ahsoka’s messages to Rex.

Wolffe didn’t want to go back out into the galaxy - who knows what he did under the Empire (he had vague memories of what he did - and from what he could tell, none of it would be well-received outside of the people who knew him) and even if he could go out into the galaxy, he couldn’t trust Tano. 

Tano.

Accused of bombing the Temple.

She helped save Plo ~~the Traitor~~ Koon and him, Sinker, and Boost when the _Malevolence_ destroyed the majority of the Wolfpack.

Accused of Force-choking Leta Turmond to silence her.

Watched his men’s backs during the Second Battle of Felucia.

Escaped from prison.

Always put her life on the line for the clones.

Accused of killing clones in the process.

Was friends with the clones.

Found among nano-droids.

Innocent.

Walked away from everyone.

Was Rex’s _jatne vod’ika_.

Could he trust her?

She’s too confusing, and the fact that she and Rex parted ways told him it was for the best to keep it that way.

It’s for the good of their squad of three, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Nightfalcon, what happened to Bly? I'll write it some day, be patient! *hisses*


End file.
